


Survival of The Lowly Ones

by Eva_Slayer



Series: Survival [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deadly battles, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: Earth, 2235 A.D. An alien race has invaded the Earth, and despite the rapidly advancing human technology, the aliens quickly gain the upper hand and sweep aside our defenses. The east coast of the United States was quickly overrun, but the military was able to keep them at bay. Many survive the initial onslaught by hiding underground, scavenging and surviving as the aliens continue their war against the rest of mankind. One of the Scavengers, Damon, tries his best to survive in the war torn Earth, but soon he realizes there may be no survival for anyone on Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few thoughts went into my head and they blossomed into this work. I don't have a set plan on what I want to do yet, but it will happen soon. (P.S. There may or may not be smut for those types of people :P)

"Ow. Damn throns keep cutting my damn legs. I knew I should've worn pants today..." Damon grabbed his gloves from his bag and put them on. "Alrighty thorns. Get the fuck out of the way." Damon grabbed the thorns with his gloved hands and threw them out of the path. "Phew. That's enough backbreaking labor for one day." 

"Shut up," said Sheryl, who chuckled a bit. "You were always lazy before the aliens came." 

"You were just as lazy," Damon countered. "Weren't we dubbed "The Laziest Couple of the University" about 6 months ago?" Sheryl chuckled again. 

"That we were. Sadly we can't be as lazy as we used to." She sighed. 

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Damon took Sheryl by the hand. "Come on. Only a few more miles to go before we hit the city. Then we can hide underground." Sheryl looked at him and smiled slightly. 

"Okay Damon. I only hope things get better from here." Damon and Sheryl held their hands together and walked along the dirt path, nearing closer to the haven they so desperately seek. 

"We made it Sheryl. The lovely city of St. Louis." 

"You mean the shitty city of St. Louis, right?" Damon was trying to brighten the mood, but he knew she was right. St. Louis had been a shitty city long before the aliens came from wherever they came from and attacked. They were all over the east coast of the United States, which led to a lot of people fleeing west to get away from the immediate threat of attack. St. Louis, before all the TV's were cut, was in a state of utter panic. There were riots and looting everywhere before everyone finally left. There were bound to be plenty of supplies in the abandoned city, which made for a good place to hold up. But they weren't going to stay on the ground. In case the aliens eventually make their way inland, they wanted to stay underground, only to go above ground to scavenge for supplies or if something drove them out of their hiding space. 

"Yeah this always had been a shitty city. But hey, its now OUR shitty city." He gripped her hand slightly and smiled. She laughed. 

"I always dreamed of owning a shitty city," she said sarcastically. She then whispered in his ear. "But before we settle down underground, I have something that needs you attention." She kissed his ear and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her again and nodded. 

"Gotta find a good house first."

As Damon opened the door, Sheryl jumped at him, taking him by surprise. She latched onto his chest and started kissing him furiously on the mouth. Damon moaned and kissed her back, sliding his younger into her mouth. He carried her into the house and shut the door as they continued making out. Damon tiptoed around the deserted house, trying his best to find the bedroom before he tripped and fell. Sheryl stopped kissing him for a moment and licked his ear, going down to his neck and sucking on his pulse point, he groaned and slammed her back against the wall, temporarily gaining the upper hand. He rejoined her lips with his, their tongues sliding on one another. They both groaned as they continued kissing. Eventually, Damon started walking again, trying desperately to find a bedroom. He stepped around and kept looking, but it was hard to do that when your lover is trying her best to keep your attention. She grabbed his crotch as he walked, causing him to moan. He responded by grabbing her left breast, making her groan in pleasure. 

"Mm! Oh!" Sheryl moaned loudly. 

"Almost there, love." Damon put his finger to her lips as he continued carrying her. Eventually, they finally found the bedroom. Damon opened the door and closed it in a flash, then proceeding to throw Sheryl onto the bed. She shrieked as she flew in midair. She landed on the bed safely, with Damon jumping onto the bed and kissing her hard. She chuckled and kissed back, stroking his chest. 

"Shall I get you out of these clothes,?" Damon asked. 

"Yes please~," Sheryl said in her most seductive voice. Damon smiled and his hands immediately went for her shirt. He pulled it off, revealing her bra-less chest to him. Damon smirked and squeezed both of the C-sized breast, making her moan louder than she had earlier. "Oh god, keep doing that." 

"Patience. There are still more clothes to take off." He then hooked his hands under the waistband of her shorts and pulled, taking her panties with them. They fell to her boot covered ankles which she kicked off quickly, letting the clothing fall to the floor. She was now naked (excluding her socks.) Damon smirked as he noticed the glistening wetness in between her legs, feeling his pants tighten a bit. "Excited?" 

"Shut up and let me undress you!" Sheryl jumped on top of Damon, quickly shrugging off his shirt. She then unbuttoned his pants as he kicked off his shoes. She pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving him just as bear as she was. She smirked at his cock, drinking in the sight of it. It was big, at least 8 inches long. "I look forward to having that inside me again." 

"Whatcha waiting for then?" Sheryl chucked. 

"I'd like us to do the 69 first. Just to get us properly lubricated since we don't have any with us." 

"You look pretty lubricated to me," Damon countered, smirking as she blushed red. 

"S-shut up. Can we do it?" Damon smiled. 

"Whatever you want, baby." Sheryl smiled. 

"Good." She positioned her wet pussy over his head, while she moved her head towards his cock. When she was comfortable, she gave a lick to the head, causing Damon to shudder. 

"Ohhh. That felt great." Sheryl smirked. 

"Come on, get started on me." She licked the head again, keeping him satisfied as he started licking her folds. She moaned on his cock and continued to lick and cover the head with her saliva. Damon licked his tongue all around her wet folds, feeling immensely satisfied as her moans grew in volume. As they licked each other, Sheryl started taking more of his cock inside her mouth, sucking as she went. Not too long later, she had almost enforced it to the hilt. She sucked hard and started stroking the inside of Damon's thigh. His groans turned into loud moans and short breaths. Damon the stuck his tongue deep inside her lips, making her sqeel in pleasure. She could feel herself getting closer to an inevitable orgasm. Damon showed signs too, as he became more erratic as he ate her out. A few seconds later, she jumped off of him and removed his dick from her mouth. He groaned as she let go with a pop. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Now I want you to fuck the shit out of me." Sheryl jumped on Damon and kissed him furiously. As they kissing, she grabbed his wet member and positioned it under her aching womanhood. She then dropped herself on it and groaned in pleasure, getting the same response from Damon. 

"Oh I love you," he groaned. Sheryl smiled. 

"I love you too. She kissed him as she moved up and down on his aching member, the lovers moaning at their intamite contact. Damon's hands stroked her sides, eventually moving their way towards her perky breast. He grabbed her pert nipples gently, a groan his reward for the action. He continued squeezing and teasing her breast as they moved against each other, the friction giving them loving pleasure. After a few moments, Damon's hands moved to her ass and grabbed it, bringing her up and down on his shaft. She yelled as they became more aggressive in their lovemaking. Damon leaned up and sucked on her left breast, circling his tongue around her nipple. Sheryl started panting. Realizing her was effective, Damon gave the same treatment to her right breast. As he did this, he increased the speed of slamming Sheryl on his cock. She was loving it, and started meeting his thrust as he brought her down upon him, and her breast getting a lovely treatment from his mouth. They both moaned loudly in bliss, not bothering to slow down as orgasm approached. 

"Oh, fuck yeah!," Damon said as Sheryl rode him. He continued slamming her down on him faster and faster, feeling her vaginal walls tighten a bit. He could tell orgasm was coming. 

"K-keep going Damon! I'm gonna cum!~" Damon kept his eyes on her. 

"I won't." He moved his hands from her ass and joined his hands in hers. They met each other's thrust from their private areas and yelled and yelled as their wet skin slapped against each other. Damon's cock continued to go slightly deeper into her, her pussy impaled on his cock. Their thrust went faster and faster and faster, before eventually, they groaned and yelled as they reached that last, desperate release. 

"I'm coming!," they both yelled in unison. Damon felt two waves of his cum leave his cock and entered Sheryl's womb. At the same time, Sheryl felt her bodily fluids come upon Damon. They panted and slowed their thrust until they rested against each other. They looked into each other's eyes. "Need help cleaning that up?," they said at the same time. 

"Whoa," Sheryl said. "You read my mind." 

"You did too." They smiled and Sheryl got off of Damon, but lying back ontop of him in the 69 position. She started licked and sucking around his cock, getting her juices and his off of his cock. She moaned in glee and the mixture of taste. 'Oh, it taste just right. Weirdo.' Damon licked her pussy, getting his and her juices off of it. He loved her taste, but loathed his. 'One of the reasons I'm not gay.' They licked and sucked at each other until they were sure they got it all off of them. They sat beside each other and held each other close, enjoying their warmth. 

"I love you," they both said. Damon looked up at Sheryl. "Wanna take a shower?" She smirked and smiled at him. "I absolutely, positively want to take a shower. I'm might even do something for ya for giving us this incredible night in bed.~"


End file.
